Benutzer Blog:Peternouv/Guided Tour: Spiele für die Weihnachtstage
BannerWeihnachten Dieser Beitrag stammt ursprünglich aus dem Wikia-Adventskalender 2014. Hallo werte Wikianer, Hobby-Weihnachtsmänner und tüchtige Elfen, Weihnachten und Neujahr stehen vor der Tür! Draußen wird es immer kälter, die Gehwege vereisen und es besteht höchste Ausrutsch-Gefahr! Zu allem Überfluss wird es schon um 5 Uhr dunkel! Was soll man da noch machen? Zu riskant also, die eigenen vier Wände während der Weihnachtszeit zu verlassen. Wer dann noch vollgestopft von den üppigen Leckereien der verschiedenen Feiertage daheim ist, der kann seinen PC oder seine Konsole anwerfen. Als Argument für exzessive Zockertage gilt es dann hervorzubringen, dass der Betrieb der Gerätschaften lediglich dazu dient, das Zimmer aufzuwärmen. Ihr wisst es allerdings besser, oder? Hier gibt es dennoch einige Tipps von Cyanide3, Schalentier und Joseph-Evan-Capelli, mit welchen Spielen ihr die kalten Weihnachtstage und die darauf folgende Woche überbrücken könnt, ohne euch Frostbeulen zu holen. Der Fokus liegt hier natürlich auf Spielen, die einen Schwerpunkt im Singleplayer-Bereich haben. Wer liebt es denn nicht, eine Story komplett zu spielen, ohne nervige Pausen durch Schule, Studium oder Arbeit in Kauf nehmen zu müssen? Da bieten sich die freien Tage doch perfekt für an: __TOC__ left|link=w:c:de.community:Benutzer:Cyanide3 thumb|256px Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten erschien im Oktober dieses Jahres und spielt zwischen der Trilogie "Der Hobbit" und "Der Herr der Ringe". Hierbei schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle des vom Tode verstoßenen Waldläufers Talion, der durch Mordor reist, um zu verhindern, dass der dunkle Herrscher Sauron wieder erwacht. Mit speziellen Fähigkeiten, die ihm durch einen unbekannten Geist gegeben werden, kann er seine eigene Uruk-Armee aufstellen und befehligen. Von Warner Brothers und Monolith entwickelt ist das Spiel eine Kreuzung aus dem Kampfsystem aus Arkham Origins und der Handlung der Welt von Tolkien und bietet durch das spezielle Nemesis-System eine große Vielfalt an verschiedenen Gegner. Mordors Schatten ist sehr empfehlenswert, denn das Spiel besteht nicht nur aus der Hauptstory, sondern weist zusätzlich einige Online-Herausforderungen sowie weitere DLCs auf. So wird gemunkelt, dass pünktlich zur Weihnachtszeit das neue "Lord of the Hunt" DLC erscheinen wird, um sich den furchterregendsten Kreaturen Mordors zu stellen. left|link=w:c:de.community:Benutzer:Schalentier thumb|212px Assassin's Creed Assassin's Creed: Unity Der erste reine Next-Gen Ableger der AC-Reihe spielt im späten Paris des 18. Jahrhunderts. Protagonist ist diesmal Arno Victor Dorian, der sich auf einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Templer befindet. Der Gegenwarts-Part fällt diesmal so gut wie komplett aus, nur einzelne Missionen finden sich wieder, aber auch diese spielen direkt in der ebenfalls neuen Animus-Helix. Die Geschichte um Desmond ist also komplett nebensächlich geworden, was man auch daran merkt, dass Arno keiner seiner Vorfahren ist. Historische Personen wie Napoleon sind ebenfalls mit dabei. Die Steuerung wurde komplett überarbeitet und um ein paar neue Parkourelemente erweitert. Auch einen extra Schleichmodus auf Knopfdruck hat das Spiel spendiert bekommen. Rüstung, Waffen und Aussehen können individuell angepasst werden. Der Multiplayer aus den Vorgängern wurde komplett ersetzt durch einen 4-Spieler Koop-Modus. Dabei können zwischen zahlreichen Missionen und sogenannten Überfällen ausgesucht werden. Assassins Creed: Rogue Der kleine Bruder von Unity erschien exklusiv für die alten Konsolen und bringt durch einen Seitenwechsel etwas frischen Wind in die Reihe. Shay Patrick Cormac ist den Assassinen treu, bis eine seiner durch den Orden gestellten Mission schrecklich schiefläuft. Er gibt natürlich seinen Auftraggebern die Schuld und kehrt ihnen den Rücken. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte lernt er immer mehr die Vorzüge des Templerordens kennen und wird schließlich zum gefürchtetsten Assassinen-Jäger der Geschichte. Während der Reise trifft man auch wieder auf bekannte Gesichter beider Seiten aus den Vorgängerspielen. Die Steuerung gleicht den Vorgängern fast bis auf das Haar genau, ein paar kleine Änderung machen es dennoch ansprechend. Wie z. B. die überarbeitete Schiffs-Steuerung aus Black Flag. Aber auch mit den neuen Waffen steuert sich alles wie bekannt. New York, River Valley und der eisige Nordatlantik sind begehbar und mit zahlreichen Beschäftigungen gefüllt, die über Stunden unterhalten können. Auf einen Multiplayer wurde diesesmal komplett verzichtet, was den Fokus natürlich direkt auf das Hauptspiel lenkt. Die aus Black Flag überarbeitete, bekannte Option: "Kenways Flotte" wurde dieses mal auch ohne irgendwelche Online-Pässe offline allen Spielern zur Verfügung gestellt. left|link=w:c:de.community:Benutzer:Joseph-Evan-Capelli FarCry 4 thumb|233pxDir hat FarCry 3 gefallen und du suchst für die Ferien nach einem weiteren Abenteuer aus dem Hause Ubisoft? Dann begib dich nach Kyrat, dem wunderschönen und zugleich extrem gefährlichen Ort, in den es dich im neuen FarCry 4 verschlägt. FarCry 4, der jüngste Open-World-Shooter von Ubisoft, lässt dich in die Rolle des Ajay Ghale schlüpfen, welcher eigentlich mit dem Ziel in sein Heimatland zurückkehrt, um den letzten Wunsch seiner verstorbenen Mutter zu erfüllen. Doch bevor Ajay überhaupt richtig ankommt, gerät er in einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen Widerstandskämpfern, die für ein freies Kyrat kämpfen und der lokalen Armee, welche Pagan Min, dem Herrscher von Kyrat, helfen, es unter seiner Kontrolle zu halten. So entschließt sich Ajay, den Widerstandskämpfern zu folgen und Kyrat zu befreien... left|link=w:c:de.community:Benutzer:Peternouv Dragon Age Inquisition Ich würde euch Dragon Age: Inquisition wärmstens ans Herz legen, wenn ihr in den Weihnachtstagen mal so richtig abtauchen wollt. Was gibt es gegen den Schnee schon besseres, als tödliches Drachenfeuer? Dragon Age: Inquisition ist die lang erwartete Fortsetzung der Serie. Dieses mal übernehmt ihr die Kontrolle über den Inquisitor! Ob Mensch, Elf, Zwerg oder Qunari - Krieger, Schurke oder Magier: Wichtig ist, dass ihr kämpfen könnt. Von offizieller Seite heißt es, dass dich eine riesige, offene Welt voller Geschichten, komplexer Charaktere, herausfordernder Kämpfe und schwieriger Entscheidungen erwartet, in der du Großes vollbringen wirst. Story-mäßig soll die Inquisition wieder aufgebaut werden, nachdem der Schleier durchbrochen wurde. Jetzt wird der Himmel von riesigen Drachen verdunkelt und Schrecken breitet sich im Land aus. Die Magier kämpfen gegen die Tempel und Nationen erheben sich gegeneinander. Du musst die Ordnung wieder herstellen und die Kräfte des Chaos vernichten. Deine Entscheidungen werden das Zeitalter für immer verändern. Mehr kann man sich doch als Weihnachtsgeschenk gar nicht wünschen, oder? left|link= File:MITTELERDE Mordors Schatten E3 Trailer Deutsch German 2014 HD File:Assassin's Creed Unity - Story Trailer File:DRAGON AGE™ INQUISITION Gameplay Trailer - Der Inquisitor File:FAR CRY 4 E3 Trailer E3 2014 HD Natürlich konnten wir hier jetzt nicht alle Spiele aufzählen, die ihr in den Weihnachtstagen zocken könntet. Ich überlege zum Beispiel, meine Xbox360 zu reaktivieren, und eine weitere Runde in Red Dead Redemption zu reiten. Aktuell ist ja auch die Next-Gen- und PC-Veröffentlichung von GTA 5 am Start. Das Spiel sollte sicherlich genug Futter bieten. Außerdem kam vor einigen Tagen auch der neue DLC für Destiny auf den Markt. Mit neuen Waffen, Missionen, einem Strike und einem Raid könnt ihr euren Charakter winterfest machen! Ansonsten kann man sich immer auf Telltale verlassen: Monkey Island, Walking Dead, The Wolf Among us oder Game of Thrones. Story, Story, Story! Da habt ihr's also: Diverse Spiele, die euch die kalte Jahreszeit etwas schmackhafter machen können. Ob Dragon Age, Mordors Schatten, FarCry oder Assassin's Creed - Da ist doch für jeden was dabei. Was zockt ihr in der Weihnachtszeit? Werden am 24. vielleicht auch ein paar Spiele unter dem Baum auf euch warten? Ansonsten wünsche ich euch natürlich schonmal wunderbare Weihnachtstage! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Guided Tour